


Brincando de Casinha

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Severus aparece na porta da casa dela dois dias depois do bebê de sua irmã ter sido deixado na frente desta.





	Brincando de Casinha

**Author's Note:**

> AU em que Petunia nunca se casou com Valter

Severus aparece na porta da casa dela dois dias depois do bebê de sua irmã ter sido deixado na frente desta.

Ele nunca pareceu bem desde que ela o conheceu tantos anos atrás mas ele também nunca pareceu tão miserável assim. Quando ela pergunta a ele se ele quer segurar o bebê ele diz não. Alguns minutos depois de longos silêncios desconfortáveis ele vai embora.

Ele volta no dia seguinte. E no que vem depois e assim em diante.

Ele segura o bebê as vezes, mas especialmente ele presta atenção quando ela segura. Ele está vigiando ela, ela se sente um tanto ofendida por isso, mas ela entende o porque. Ela amava a sua irmã mas ela também a odiava muito também e morte não conseguia apagar isso. E ela também vigia ele.

Uma noite em que está chovendo ele acaba ficando na casa. Isso passa a acontecer com frequência, e pouco antes do aniversário de três anos de Harry são mais comuns as noites em que ele fica na casa da rua dos Alfeneiros do que as noites em que ele não faz isso. Os vizinhos acham que eles são um casal e ela deixa que eles pensem isso. É mais fácil de explicar do que a alternativa.

Eles apenas se beijam quando eles brigando e eles apenas fazem sexo quando eles estão se sentindo miseráveis, e essas coisas acontecem regularmente.

Sente muito como brincar de casinha, só que os participantes estão velhos demais e ninguém está se divertindo realmente. E eles continuam brincando e brincando e enquanto isso Harry cresce.


End file.
